Family that Trancends time
by SakiKitty
Summary: 2 girls are introduced and one claims she is from the year 2071. she says she's decendent from Inuyasha and Kagome but this girl has a dangerous secret she can't tell. plez review, i like reviews
1. Another Normal Day

Chapter 1 : Another Normal Day

It starts off as Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are walking down the road to find a place to rest for the night.  
"My god is this pissen me off "Inuyasha yelled "I mean all were doing is cleaning up the mess that Naraku makes for us like digging graves, man I'm becoming a professional at that, and were helping to sight off demons for everyone else that has no shikon shards!" the half demon Inuyasha was complaining.  
"Well I did that as a job as a demon slayer" Sango replied.  
"Yah, but we aren't demon slayers are we, no! Inuyasha hissed back "Man, how about you Kagome, you got something to add, Kagome...Kagome?"  
"What uhh...no nothing at all" Kagome replied  
"Come on who wants to say something? Miroku? Shippo anyone? Inuyasha kept on nagging "that's what I thought."  
They walked for hours until they decided that the woods were as comfortable as they were gonna get. They all put what ever they were sleeping in on the ground and settled in.

They made a fire and warmed themselves up. "Why didn't Kagome answer me?" Inuyasha thought silently by the tree. "Maybe I should ask her what's wrong, in private since she has been ignoring me ever since she got kidnapped by that damn wolf demon and we had to rescue her." "Uhh... Kagome can I see you for a moment?" Inuyasha asked. She looked at him and got up.  
"Sure she said.  
"Alone" he snapped looking at the rest of the group get up. They walked into the woods for a few minutes to make sure no one followed them.

He found an old low tree branch and sat on it.  
"Kagome, what's the matter?" you've been quiet ever since you got kidnapped by Koga." Inuyasha said to Kagome.  
"Nothings the matter everything's fine with me" she replied blankly. He eyed her silently till she snapped. "Fine I'll tell you, I just don't need to try to get close to you if all your going to do is fawn over and protect Kikyo, I just don't see the point" she said sadly.

"This is about Kikyo!" he said surprisingly.  
"Yah, I know you still love her even though she tries to kill us and stole the jewel shards from us, so I just won't get in the way anymore!" She trailed off in silence.  
"You never got in the way, look no you can't replace what I have for her but also no one can replace what I have for you ether!" he shouted.

She looked at him with both sadness and surprise. They heard something rustle in the bushes and Inuyasha looked back with an irritated look on his face. He jumped off the tree limb and took her farther into the woods until they ended up at a stream. "Inuyasha, you just don't get it do you!" she yelled "remember when Kikyo almost pulled you into the depths of hell and you couldn't see me by the tree and when you woke up and saw me and untied me from the tree and she asked if you cared about me more than her and you didn't answer? "Kagome asked.

"Well now would be the best time to answer me, so which is it me or her?" she said. Before he could answer her he saw a flash of pain in her eyes and she started to fall "Kagome! What the!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught her and saw an arrow in her back. She started to say something but she was to quite to hear until he saw a figure about 5 feet away. He put Kagome on the ground and pulled the arrow out of her back. "Who are you and why have you attacked her!" he shouted.

The figure pulled out of the darkness. "Kikyo" he said painfully.  
"Oh, I'm sorry did you have feelings for this girl" Kikyo said sarcastically.  
"Why did you do this, why, why did you shoot Kagome!" he yelled once more "because she was getting in the way of you and now its time to die Inuyasha." She shot an arrow his way.  
Inuyasha dodged it "why are you doing this?" he yelled. The rest of the gang heard the yelling and quickly came to help.  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? What the...Kikyo? Kagome!" Miroku shouted.

They all ran to Kagome who was unconscious on the ground. "Kagome what's wrong" Shippo asked trying to pick her up." Ahh blood!" he yelled.  
"It looks like an arrow wound" Sango said. She got a blanket wrapped it around her chest, trying to keep more blood from pouring out.  
"Oh look, it's the whole group." Kikyo said "well my job here is done so I must get going" she said calmly as long blue looking dragons wrapped around her and took her away.  
"We must get Kagome to a village quickly" Miroku shouted. "I'm on it" Inuyasha said and they lifted her onto Inuyasha's back as he ran to the nearest village.

"The old hag's village is the nearest I'll bring her there." Inuyasha shouted back. He didn't run long till he got there. He banged on the hut for the old women to come out.

"Why Inuyasha what happened to Kagome?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha got Kagome off his back and put her on a futon.  
"Your lovely sister Kikyo shot her with an arrow." He hissed.  
"Why would she do that?" she asked.  
"I don't know you ask her," he said. "I'm going to wait for the others to come." Inuyasha walked out of the hut and waited for about a half an hour till they arrived.  
"Is she ok?" Miroku asked  
"I don't know Kaede is fixing her up, Sango go check on her" Inuyasha answered.  
"Ok" she said and she went in.  
"I hope Kagome's alright, I don't know what we would do without her" Shippo wined.

Later on Sango came out. "She said Kagome will be ok, right now all she needs is to get some rest for a few days." Sango said and they all went in to see Kagome lying on the futon with another blanket on top of her.  
"I say she is lucky because if the shot was anymore than one more inch closer it could have been fatal" Kaede said. "Ok everybody its late, let Kagome rest so ye all go to bed, I will show you to your rooms."

"No, I'll stay with her tonight." Inuyasha said.  
"Your choice Inuyasha, come ye three" Kaede said. And they were gone. All that night Inuyasha sat there by Kagome and watched over her. Night came and went till Inuyasha awoke to the talking of Kaede and Miroku.  
"So you're sure she will be alright?" Miroku asked.  
"Yes, yes, she will be fine" Kaede said. "Just let her rest."  
Miroku went outside to see the others standing there.  
"Sango, why did Inuyasha stay with Kagome last night? Kaede said she would be fine?" Shippo asked.  
"Shippo you're too young to understand" Sango replied as Kaede came out.  
"Do ye all want her to sleep or not?" if you do then go talk somewhere else" she said and they walked away. Back in the healing hut Inuyasha sat awake staring at Kagome.

She started to stir, and she opened her eye. Inuyasha came over to her and asked, "So are you feeling alright?"  
"Yeah, I guess, what happened?" she asked.  
"Well while we were talking Kikyo came and shot you with an arrow then all hell broke lose." He answered.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're at Kaede village and before you ask, the others are off doing errands for her." He replied. She didn't say anything; all she did now was look up at him as he sat next to her OK here I go  
"I take it you stayed here all night?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, but how did you know?" Inuyasha replied confused.  
"Just a wild guess" she replied. Kagome sat up and pain shot through her back but all she did was lie her head on his lap and say " Thank you " and went back to sleep.  
The day past by like nothing and soon night came again, and again he stayed with her all night. Kagome woke up a few times to talk to her friends but that was it.  
"Inuyasha?" she asked at one point of the night.  
Suddenly he woke up "What now, god first you tell me I need more sleep and now when I sleep you wake me up every 5 minutes!" he yelled.  
"You look cold sitting in the corner, why don't you get a blanket?" She answered  
"No I'm ok, you just get some sleep and don't worry bout me, and you know you need some rest" Inuyasha said shivering a little.  
Kagome looked at him angrily "No" she said angrily "come here" and she opened up her blanket.  
Inuyasha blushed crimson and looked away to the wall "No Kagome...um. Its yours." he stuttered.  
"Oh stop being hentai and come here, you know your cold and this is the only blanket I have!" she said getting irritated with his stubbornness "come here!"  
Inuyasha sighed, knowing that she wasn't going wasn't I've up and the arguing would get them no where he said "Ok" and did OK she asked. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and they fell asleep in each other warm embrace.

The morning soon came and Kagome awoke with the feeling that Inuyasha had left her that night. I wonder where he went off to last night she thought. Kagome then sat up and still felt pain but not as much so she then stood up. "Well that wasn't hard" she said to herself and walked outside.

Miroku and Sango were talking by the stream. Miroku then noticed Kagome standing there and shouted "hey Kagome you're up!" Kagome then walked over to them.  
"We were just saying how you should start walking again" Sango said with a warm smile. "Have any of you guys seen Inuyasha today?" Kagome asked. She then sat down and winced in pain.  
"Oh he went off to do some of Keada's errands" he said as he walked up to them smiling. "Oh, ok thanks Shippo"Kagome replied.  
"Shippo-chan, where is ye" Kaede called out from a distance. "Ahh, coming!" Shippo called back to the old women "I'll be back " and he left.  
They all started to laugh at the little kitsune's frustration until Miroku said "Kagome can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure Miroku, what's up?" she replied  
"Um... did you and ...um Inuyasha do anything last night?" Miroku said stuttering " cause I came in to see you this morning and you 2 were huddled in a blanket together"  
Kagome then blushed " No, no I thought he was cold so I shared my blanket with him that all"  
" I don't know Kagome, your blushing " Sango mocked playfully  
" we didn't do didn't do anything, I swear! " Kagome yelled embarrassed  
They all looked over their shoulders and saw Inuyasha coming towards them "what didn't you do?"  
"Oh nothing Inuyasha, These hentai people think we DID something since we shared a blanket last night "Kagome replied annoyed  
"What wrong with you people? You guys are sick, like I'd do that! "Inuyasha yelled at Miroku and Sango but mainly at Miroku.  
"Hey, I was just asking a simple question" Miroku asked looking innocent.  
Kaede called Miroku and Sango to her aid and Inuyasha and Kagome were alone.  
"Inuyasha" Kagome asked  
"What?"  
"You still never answered my question, I asked who you cared about more, me or Kikyo" Kagome replied  
" Shit Kagome, not this again! " he yelled " look, I care for both of you, I cant choose again right now ok, so do it"  
" ok, fine, I'll drop it, but when you decide to pick I'll be in my time " Kagome shouted with tears forming in her eyes and she started to walk away.  
"Ahh, Kagome... Kagome come back!" inuyasha shouted to her but she was already out of sight.

Kagome looked at the well. "Stupid Inuyasha, I don't understand why he can't just choose "she then sighed angrily "angrily even understand why I like him anyways!" She then jumped into the well to return to her time.

On the other side Kagome came out." God, I haven't haven't taken one in forever" she walked into her house "Mom, Grandpa, Sota I'm home!"  
"They went shopping Kagome "her brother Sota said running up to her.  
"Ok, Well Im gonna go take a shower" Kagome replied as she past him and went up stairs.

In the Feudal era, Shippo came running over to Inuyasha "Where's Kagome?" he asked. "Feh, she got mad and went back to her time"Inuyasha replied in his arrogant of voice.  
Just then Miroku came over to them "Why is she mad now?" he asked them.  
"Cause I can't choose between her and Kikyo right now "he replied looking very annoyed. "Well I think you should tell her, they both have been asking forever and you never reply" said Shippo  
" Inuyasha I think you should go and apologize to her and bring her back "  
" Why am I the one who always has to go and bring her back? plus its not my fault I cant choose" Inuyasha snorted  
" because its normally your fault she leaves and besides, your the only one who can go to her time so just go! " said Miroku crossly  
" Feh, fine but I cant promise she'll come back with me " Inuyasha replied and he walked away. Suddenly sago came over to Miroku and Shippo.  
"What happened to him?" she asked  
" Oh the same"Miroku said "He and Kagome had a fight and she left so we made him go back and apologize to her and bring her back"  
" Oh, well Kaede wants to see you to in the garden "Sango replied  
"Ahh do we ever get a break? " Shippo wined  
"Respect your elder Shippo " scolded Miroku as they left.

Inuyasha walked to the Bone Eater's well. "God damn her, Im sorry I can't choose, I just don't see why I can't have both! "He yelled as he jumped in.  
"But noooooo I have to choose 1, Damn that pisses me off ". Inuyasha still was wining as her walked into Kagome's house. He then saw Sota absorbed into the TV and could hear the shower running. "Sota, is your sister here?"  
The boy turned his head "yeah, she's in the shower. She looked pretty mad when she got back; I don't think you should bother her" Sota replied turning back to the TV.  
"What are that and how are all those people in that tiny brown box?" Inuyasha asked confused by the thing.  
"It's called a TV or Television, and those people are broadcasted into that screen "Sota replied blankly.  
"Ok, OK now what is brodcrasted?" Inuyasha asked still confused.  
"Broadcasted, and its... well I can't explain, just sit, watch and don't worry about it. Something's are much more pleasant that way" he said.  
Inuyasha starred at the thing diligently until he couldn't take it anymore. "Ok this is confusing. All the yelling and laughing and Ahhh its crazy! I don't care what Kagome says or wants, I'm gonna talk to her! "Inuyasha yelled getting up.  
"OK, but your just digging yourself an early grave if you do" Sota said still absorbed in the screen.


	2. 2 new girls

Chapter 2: Two new girls

Inuyasha then got up and walked upstairs. He could still here the shower running so he decided to wait in her room until she came out. This room reeks of Kagome's sent he thought now looking through her closet for something worth while. He closed the closet door, disappointed that he couldn't find anything interesting so he looked under her bed instead.  
" huuum,... what is this? " he asked himself picking up a little handbook with pink and purple flowers on it. He opened it, now looking through the pages curiously until he got to the last 2 pages where he found his name. " Looks like a report or something but why would my name be in it? I think I should read and find out... lets see". He then started to read: "September 15, Oh My God Im so sick of him! Today went out like it normally does in the Warring States Era but again Kikyo tried to kill me! Kaeda said that if the arrow wound had been an inch more I could have died! But still Im glad Inuyasha was there with me through out the night. I know he was cold. Look, I know he already chose Kikyo over me but I can't let it stay that way. The girl has plans to drag him to hell with her and I can't let that happen. I love him too much to let it happen! The way Inuyasha is around me when Im sick or sad, I know he loves me too and I hope he just changes his mind. For his sake and mine. I just get so mad when he acts loving to me and then doesn't tell me how he feels. Maybe he will some day"  
"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered to himself "I have no idea ". Just then he heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door open. Inuyasha suddenly panicked and hide in the closet. Kagome then came out in a fluffy white towel wrapped around her.  
" AH that felts good, I wish they had showers in the feudal era" Kagome said taking off her towel to put fresh clothes on. In the closet, Inuyasha on the other hand was very cramped and started to move around, which made noise. " What was that?" Kagome ( now in only bra and panties ) went to see what the noise was.

Kagome opened the closet to see Inuyasha standing there with a dumb smile on his face. "Inuyasha what are you doing in my room, in my closet! "She shouted at the hangout. "I...um...yeah, you see...um "he stuttered  
"What spit it out" she yelled. He pointed to her and she looked down to see she wasn't wearing much. "AHHHH sit, sit, sit, SIT!" she screamed blushing as Inuyasha as hit the floor 4 times with a loud thud.  
As his body was stuck on the floor, Kagome took this advantage to put more clothes on.  
"Why the hell did you do that for wench? It's not my fault your too stupid to notice that your unclothed "Inuyasha yelled, still on the floor. Kagome looked back  
"You still haven't told my why you're here "she said now fully clothed.  
"Like you don't know. They made me come to get you "he replied now being able to get up. "Oh so they made you come, well you didn't have to if you didn't want to" Kagome said, with tears now forming in her eyes.  
Inuyasha thought about what he had read in Kagome's diary – I love him too much to let it!... I know he loves me too and might change his mind – "I ... um, they didn't make me really, look Kagome, don't cry "Inuyasha said in a calm voice.  
"Then what do you want me to do "she asked, still crying in her hands.  
"I want you to look at me" he replied as he took her hands off her eyes. They then looked into each others eyes and Inuyasha longed to hold her and make her sadness go away so he pulled her into his warm embrace and held her tight.  
"foolish girl, how can you not see, not see that I care for you too" he explained to her "its just that I owe Kikyo, its my fault she died and no matter what I'll always love her but it seems selfish of me to care for another that's why I've never said it to you but yes Kagome, I do care".  
"Inuyasha I,..." Kagome started but Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Now let's get back to the others, Ok?"  
"Ok" she replied and they both left her room and passed her brother and the TV on the way to the shrine.  
"You really need to explain this TV thing to me" Inuyasha said as they both jumped into the well.

"Where are they" Shippo complained as he walked back and forth impatiently.  
"They'll be here soon Shippo, just wait "Sango said to the little fox tike though he didn't listen. Just then Miroku came in with their dinner and set in front of them.  
"Time to eat" he told them. As they ate Inuyasha and Kagome came in.  
"Well it's about time you guys, I almost died!" exclaimed Shippo as he stuffed his face with rice.  
"Well if I knew it was gonna kill you I should have taken longer" Inuyasha sneered sarcastically.  
"Inuyasha, be nice" Kagome scolded "we're glad to see you to Shippo".  
Then they all started to eat.  
"So Inuyasha, we haven't seen Naraku lately, where do you think he is?" Miroku asked him. "Probably off making another demon to kill us because he's too chicken shit to do it himself" Inuyasha answered annoyed at the thought.  
"well if he is then we'd better get ready, if he catches us off guard then that wont be good" the monk replied now done with his food.  
"Maybe we should go ask Koga if he's seen or heard anything lately" Kagome asked.  
Inuyasha growled and gave her a warning stare "Ok maybe not but it couldn't hurt".  
"The day I ask that mangy wolf for help is the day Sesshomaru stops bothering me for my Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha snapped at her.  
"I think we should leave now, if Naraku comes then the villagers will be in danger" Miroku told them.  
"Yeah that wouldn't be good "Sango agreed.  
"Good, then we'll leave as soon as Shippo is done stuffing his face" Inuyasha said facing the kitsune.  
Shippo looked up not acknowledging the conversations around him "where are we going?" He asked.  
"To find Naraku incase he comes here" Inuyasha growled "are you done now?"  
"Yep" Shippo got up "let's go."  
They all then left outside "let's tell Kaeda that we're leaving "Kagome said walking away from the group to the women hut. Kagome walked inside and told the old women their plans.  
"So will ye need anything else before ye leave? "Kaeda asked sweetly.  
"No thanks, we'll be fine "replied Kagome and she left.

They walked for hours in the hot sun but suspiciously nothing happened.  
" Well I see no sign of him anywhere "Miroku said amazed.  
"Yeah, where is that a hole!" Inuyasha snorted "normally he would have sent one of his corny weaklings he calls demons by now."  
"Weaklings? They are so not" Kagome said "you have almost lost to a lot of them and your brothers sword is made out of one of their fangs an you know how powerful that thing is" "Feh," Inuyasha grunted and they walked on.  
It was hot and humid that day and no one had the energy to talk anymore. Though no one talked, they all knew what was on each others minds, finding and killing Naraku. There hadn't been any villages along the way to they couldn't stay at a inn or anything and even if there was they had no money and about all of the villages had heard Miroku's "ominous black cloud" story so it wouldn't work. They day was passing by so slow and it seemed to them that it would never end, and even Inuyasha was so bored that fighting his brother over his sword would have been more fun then walking in the heat, mute. Finally the sun started to go down and the cool air started to blow in so they decided to camp for the night.  
"God, I've never been so happy to see the sun go down "Kagome sighed.  
"Yeah and Im not complaining about sleeping and the nice cold ground " Shippo added.  
"Yeah "they all agreed.  
"Well Im gonna go and take a bath, I think there's hot springs Over there "Kagome said stretching and putting her beat up yellow back-pack by a tree.  
"Why? You smell fine to me "Inuyasha said "besides you just took a shower at your house ". "Hey, it's been an extremely hot day and Im all sweaty" Kagome replied irritated by his ignorance.  
"Yeah, Kagome's right "Sango said as she followed Kagome into the woods.  
"You should really stop commenting Inuyasha "Miroku said getting up "or someday you'll be sat all the way to hell"  
"Oh is that so, and where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Got to make sure the girls will be ok, the woods are full of demons "the monk replied.  
"Yeah, and someday you will be smacked brain dead and then I'll see you in hell "Inuyasha said and Miroku smirked and strolled off "Shippo, watch our things, I'll be back."  
"Why, you gonna spy too?" the kitsune asked with a sly look on his face.  
"Ha, very funny, no Im just gonna make sure he doesn't get himself killed by the hands of Sango and Kagome "Inuyasha replied leaving.

In the hot springs, Kagome and Sango were relaxing in pure bliss.  
"This hot spring is so nice!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but most of the time someone interferes" Sango said with the though of Miroku on mind.  
"Yeah, "I'd be a cold day in hell if he didn't peep "Kagome laughed.  
Suddenly they heard a girls voice "yeah I think it's over here Kieya" yelled the voice and next a figure emerged from the trees. It was a girl will long brown hair  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to intrude on ya "the girl laughed.  
"Oh its ok, we're all girls here "said Sango with a smile.  
"Cool, Kieya, I found it!" the girl shouted behind her. Soon another girl appeared about the same height as the other girl but with short black hair.  
"Who are you guys "the girl known as Kieya asked Kagome and Sango.  
"Well Im Kagome and this is my friend Sango" Kagome explained to them.  
"Shibby, well Im Saki and that's Kieya" the girl now known as Saki said as she took off her clothes and went in the water and the other girl did the same.  
"So you guys live around here?".  
"No," replied Sango "we're traveling."  
"Oh, so you're the people looking for that demon Naraku?" Kieya asked.  
"Yeah but how did you know "Kagome asked suspiciously.  
"well there was a rumor going around that 2 girls and 3 guys were looking for a demon named Naraku and one of the girls had weird clothes and seeing the clothe over there id guessed" Kieya said pointing to Kagome's clothes.  
"So do you two live around here?" Sango asked warmly.  
"Na, we're traveling too, looking for 2 people but we already found them" Saki replied.  
"Oh, and who are the 2 people, if I may ask "Kagome said to Saki.  
"Well if you must know, your one of them and Inuyasha's the other" Saki replied happily. "Why were you looking for us?" asked Kagome  
"well because your not the only one who can get transported from this time period to another, you see, Im from the year 2071 and I came looking for you 2 because I am one of your descendents" Saki explained still smiling.  
All then grew quit as Kagome starred at Saki, amazed that she wasn't the only one who can be able to be transported to time periods and that one of her descendents was looking straight at her.  
"Ok, this is awkward "Kieya said breaking the silence.  
"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked her friend who was still in shock.  
"Yeah Im ok" Kagome replied to Sango. "So if your one of my descendents, then what am I to you?"  
"I believe that you're my 8th great grandmother, but I could be wrong " Saki said now getting up and drying off.  
"So if Im your 8th great grandmother, who is the grandfather?" Kagome asked.

"Im not sure but I do believe that it might me..." Saki then stopped for a moment. She suddenly walked off in the distance (still not wearing clothes) and then came back dragging Miroku by the ear.  
"Do any of you ladies know him?" Saki asked looking irritated.  
"Yeah, we know him," said Sango "that's Miroku, he's a lecherous monk who likes to spy."  
"Oh so can I beat the shit out of him?" Saki asked smiling.  
The smile on Miroku's face then faded.  
"Sure" said Kagome "but don't kill him, he's has a very valuable thing call the Wind Tunnel and we need it to kill Naraku"  
"Shibby!" Saki cried in unison as she dragged the pleading monk away. Soon screams of pain were then heard.  
"I think I'll get drest now "said Sango, paranoid of Miroku returning what she wasn't drest, as was Kagome and Kieya.  
"That's Saki, always now and never thinking of the consequences" Kieya replied putting her clothes on.  
"So are you from here, I mean in this era Kieya?" Kagome asked.  
"Yep, I met Saki about a week ago, her quest interested me so I tagged along. Plus she promised me she'd get me a really cool sword" Kieya replied as she finished putting on her clothes. Kagome started to look in the direction the screams were heard in and thought I wonder who it is.  
Soon Saki came back with a much bruised Miroku "well I had fun but I can't say the same for him "she then looked at her victim "now what wont you do!" she asked him.  
"I won't spy anymore and grope you when you are hitting me! "Miroku squealed.  
"Good boy Miroku" Saki said "now Im gonna get drest" Saki then let him go.  
Suddenly Shippo came running up to them "where is Inuyasha? "He asked panting "he said he was going to make sure you guys didn't..." he then looked at Miroku "wow what happened t you?."  
"I beat him up for spying on our bathing" Saki answered  
"who are you?" "Oh, Im Shippo and why are you not wearing clothes?" Shippo asked her. "well Im Saki and Im entering your group of random people with my companion Kieya (points to her) and the reason Im nude is because I haven't gotten the chance to get drest yet cause of this pervert "Saki explained to the child.  
"Oooh,... Oh yeah, have any of you seen Inuyasha?" the kitsune asked them.  
"No we haven't "said Kagome worried.  
"Well how about this, Saki, you go and get your clothes on and then we will go look for him" Kieya said to the gang.

Soon Saki was drest and they went on their search for the Hanyou.


	3. Questions and sweet answers

Chapter 3. Questions and sweet answers

Soon Saki was dressed and Miroku could walk so they left on the search.

"Saki, you still haven't told me who your 8th great grandfather is." said Kagome as they walked.

"What?" Miroku asked. Saki then explained to him and Shippo about how she was descended from Kagome and that she came from the time 2071.

"Wow, 2071, what is it like there?" asked Shippo in amazement.

"Well space travel is really advanced and oxygen is now on most of the planets but the sad thing is, Earth is now like the crappiest planets in our solar system. I don't live on Earth anymore really, I just came back for the history and the family air looms" Saki explained to the rest "I really live on planet Neptune".

Kagome was so interested and amazed at all these new findings and changes but still she wondered whom she was destined to marry or maybe not even marry, just to find out whom Saki also was descended from. "Um... Saki?" Kagome asked.

Saki then stopped talking to her curious comrades "yes?" "You still haven't told me yet," "told you what?" Saki blinked confused.

"You should know, I've been asking since I found out that you are my descended from me" Kagome replied uncomfortably.

"OH, that, ya mean my old great granddad #8? Well I believe its Inuyasha-sama or his reincarnation, I wasn't given a straight answer" Saki said.

Kagome then felt as if a great burden or thought was lifted off of her when Saki told her. It was so hard for her to believe, Inuyasha, or his reincarnation rather was going to be the one. Kagome felt like running and screaming with joy of the thought but then another thought came into her head as Saki once again told the rest about her home. When, when would it happen and where? Kagome was now cluttered in questions maybe only Saki could answer.

"Saki, if you r from another time then why don't you wear the same clothing like Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

"Well, I did come here with them on but form after all I've been through I had to toss them out and get new ones that fit this time period "Saki replied.

"It's so sad that all the trees get chopped down and that all the water get polluted, it's such a waste" sighed Kieya.

"Yeah, and this land is so beautiful too" Sango agreed.

Suddenly the whole group heard yelling in the distance and what sounded like Inuyashas voice. The group then got up and ran to see what the commotion was and saw Inuyasha standing in a random place, looking at the treetops, pretty mad.

"Inuyasha" Kagome asked as she approached him "what happened?"

"Well, I went to go make sure that Miroku wasn't gonna spy on you two when I smelt a familiar sent so I went to go see who it was and found Kagura," Inuyasha explained

"and all she could tell me was that Naraku was planning something big for us and nothing more, so I told her to tell me what it was and all she did was laugh and fly away on her feather thing" Inuyasha now became very irritated.

"I wonder what that something big is." Miroku said.

Inuyasha suddenly noticed the two strange girls and asked "who are you?"

"This is Saki and Kieya, they will be traveling with us for a while" Kagome introduced with a smile.

"And why are they coming exactly?" He asked "we have too many people with us already"

"Because..." Kagome started but before she could finish, Saki threw herself on Inuyasha and hugged him tight.

"OH, grandfather" she cried "I have been searching soooooooooooo long for you and her (points and Kagome) that I thought I'd never meet you two and die!"

"I think you have the wrong people "Inuyasha said, trying to pry her off.

"No, Im sure of it" Saki replied and let go "There is no there Hanyou named Inuyasha and no there girl from another time named Kagome who is a reincarnation of the Great Miko Kikyo."

"But Im not your grandfather!" Inuyasha yelled rather confused.

"No, you're my 8th great grandfather" Saki corrected herself "And I am so happy" she then hugged him again.

"She came from the Bone Eaters well Inuyasha," Kagome said "she says she's from the year 2071 and that she's a descendent from us."  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted "But if this is true then why isn't she demon at all, she is all human!"

"Well Inuyasha, it has been 8 generations since you two" Sango said.

"Yeah, then demon part is no longer in the family" Miroku added.

"And she's from us?" Inuyasha said as he turned to Kagome who was now blushing crimson.

"That's what she says" Kagome replied.

"Yep, from you two" Saki said "and I couldn't be happier!"

Inuyasha found the two girls story hard to believe. Him and Kagome having a family together? Some girl that claims that she is a descendent from them and comes from the future of 2071? And where did Kikyo fit in this, he pledged himself to her, that he would protect her always.

"Well, we should be getting back to the campsite" Kagome said "It's darker and getting later."

"Yeah, Kagome's right," Miroku said as he turned around "and besides, we need to be ready for whatever Naraku and his horde of demons are planning. But first there is something that needs to be done," Miroku then took Kieyas hand and said "Will you bare me a child?"

Kieyas face turned bright red and she smacked him across the face and said "Not in your life kid! The nerve of him!" she yelled.

They then started to head back when Sango then leaned over to Saki and whispered "Im surprise he hasn't asked you yet."

"Why would he?" Saki asked.

"Because he is afraid that if he dies before he kills Naraku, he won't have a son to pass on and do it so he goes over to every new girl he meets to bare him a child" She explained to Saki.

"Well at least he's being responsible" Saki said.

"Saki?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happens to me in the future?"

"Im sorry but I don't know Shippo," Saki replied "there want anything about you in our history."

Shippo then sighed in disappointment and said "oh man"

Soon they were all back at the campsite. They all started to make their beds and Kagome started to examine Sakis sleeping bag.

"Saki, your sleeping bag looks so... Ordinary, it doesn't look like I'd be from the future" She asked.

"Sure it looks ordinary but this sleeping bag has a heat insulator when the temperature outside is under 55 degrees and a cooler when it's over 75 out" Saki explained "cool hah?"

"Yeah" Kagome replied "I wish I had one of those now"

"Well they will be made in about 2 years in your time but no one will really know till about 3." Saki said as she climbed into her bag.

Soon Inuyasha and Miroku left them and came back with some firewood, made a strong fire and started to make conversation. They all talked about food, clothing, transportation and communication in the future, which had most of them dazzled but to Inuyasha and Kagome it was just news. The things that they wondered about they could not say aloud but would soon ask privately. Eventually the asking of the questions ended because Saki was really tired of telling and went to bed, dreaming about what Saki had told them but Inuyasha, on the other hand, stayed awake sitting on his tree limb thinking about what he had been told, as did Kagome. It bothered Inuyasha terribly that he would betray Kikyo again and start a family with Kagome in her world but also in a way he was happy. Staying by Kagomes side, always there for her and going to start a family with her.

"I wonder if what Saki told me was true, I mean does she really come from the future or is she the plan that Kagura was talking about?" Inuyasha thought to himself "I mean, the year 2071? I think Kagome should test her on some time stuff, like that TV thing, just to make sure that she is telling the truth because Naraku doesn't know about things from her time so is Saki was a trap then she wouldn't know about those things"

Inuyasha looked down from his limb and stared at Saki and Kagome, "But I do hafta admit, she does kind of look like Kagome, she has her eyes."

At the same time, Kagome was thinking the exact same things as Inuyasha.

"What if what she told me was a lie and is Narakus doing, but how would he know about heat insulators and A.C? He wouldn't, but maybe Im just thinking about it too much." Kagome sighed and turned over to look at the girl who was now moving in her sleep. "I must admit though, she does kind of look like Inuyasha, same face structure and his attitude" Kagome smiled at the thought and then fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped off the tree and started to walk away from the site. "I need to talk a long walk" he said to himself as he walked into the distance.

Just then Saki opened one eye. "he's worried and doubts me" she thought "good, I need to speak with him anyways" she then got up and slowly followed him.

Inuyasha ended up at an opened field. He walked in the middle of it and glanced at the wide open sky with stars twinkling.

"Inuyasha-sama, are you that worried and can't trust your own flash and blood?" he heard Sakis voice say in the distance.

"So, you've been away all this time?" Inuyasha asked her.

Saki then appeared from out of the distance and stood in front of him. "You need to learn how to trust more" she said to him "your always are thinking that everyone is our enemy."

"I don't think that everyone is my enemy!" Inuyasha snapped back at her.

Her face then became stern "Well grandfather you sure act like it" she said.

"Will you stop calling me that!" he yelled clenching his fists.

Saki put her hands on his fists "I was always told to respect my elders," she replied "and you count as one."

Inuyasha loosened his grip and was drawn into her green eyes; she really did have Kagomes eyes. "Are you really my descendent?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes," she said "and Im proud to be" she sounded so sincerely "and if you still don't believe me then you will on the next full moon. When is the next one?"

"Tomorrow I think."

"Good, then you will see tomorrow" Saki said as she let go of his hands and turned away to leave.

"Saki wait" he called.

She turned around and smiled "yes?"

"What happens to Kikyo if I end up with Kagome?"

"Well," she started "Just like I told Kagome, Im not sure if it was you now or your reincarnation that impregnated her but Im sure of one thing. She'll be happy either way."

Inuyasha smiled at the answer.

"You do know that Kikyo is only clay and bones and wont ever stay in the world of the living with you right?" Saki stated "that's why she has continued trying to drag you into the underworld with her."

"How do you know about all that has happened?" Inuyasha asked; stepping into the moonlight.

"I know everything that has happened and will ever happen" she replied "it's in Kagomes diary. It has been past down from the generations. I have read your past and future, that's why I knew that I was the only one that could be transported through the well." Saki said as she watched the moonlight caress his long silver hair.

Inuyasha was now confused "I don't understand," he said "why are you the only one who could be transported? Hasn't anyone else in our family been able to?" Inuyasha was now anxious to know everything he could but knew that he couldn't ask it all in one night.

"There has been one other besides me, my 4th great grandmother Shakaru, but she was too afraid of the past to go" She replied "Is there anymore you would like to know Inuyasha?"

"only one more thing," he replied "I want to know if Kagome was happy when we had a family together?"

"Yes" Saki said, kind of happy that he asked that question "she was and will be very happy with you." Saki then turned back around and left completely.

Inuyasha smiled "Thank you, Saki" he then looked at the stars.


	4. It's about to begin

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did.

**Welcome back and enjoy the story!**

In the morning, everyone eventually woke up.

"Fresh new morning, fresh new day!" exclaimed Kagome as she stretched her arms.

"Yes, I agree, it is a nice morning" Kieya agreed

No one in the group had a clue about the conversation that Inuyasha and Saki had the last night.

"So, shall we go then Kagome?" Saki asked as she finished putting her stuff away in her big blue bag.

"Yep, lets go" Kagome replied with a smile.

This morning was a very happy morning and everyone was smiling and chatting while they walked until suddenly, an elderly man ran up to them in hysterics.

"Someone helps me!" he yelled

"What is it old man?" Inuyasha asked

"My daughter... my daughter was attacked by a demon and Im afraid that some of the demons blood had mixed in with hers!" he panted

"Where is she?" Kagome asked with a concerned voice

"In our village down the hill" he replied "I'll show you but we must hurry"

Inuyasha thought about it. "It would be quicker if you rode on my back and I ran." he said to the old man.

The elderly man agreed and hopped on Inuyashas back. They ran until they got the village.

"Which hut?" Inuyasha asked

"That one" the man answered as he pointed to an old, shabby hut. They walked inside and saw the girl lying down.

"Don't worry sir," Miroku said "we will heal your daughter"

"Oh thank you good people" the elder man said and he walked out to give them privacy.

Kagome pulled out some supplies, as did Saki and they checked the girl over.

About an hour later the man came back to check on them and see the results.

"So, will she be ok?" he asked worriedly

"Indeed some of the demons blood went into her own but not a lot," Miroku said "all she needs now is a little rest and to stay in bed for a few days and she'll be fine. The demons blood will be gone by then and her fever will disappear soon enough." The man then thanked them again and paid them for there troubles and they left.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Inuyasha complained "I don't see why that guy couldn't have figured it out for himself."

"It was a good cause Inuyasha" Kagome said, kind of disappointed of his attitude.

"Yeah, and besides, we got paid for it" Saki added, holding the money "Now maybe we can stay somewhere nice tonight instead of sleeping on the ground."

"I doubt it Saki," Sango said as she took the money, "he was poor and this doesn't look like enough for a room."

Saki sighed "I guess your right."  
Some time pasted and everyone got bored, until Saki began to sing. "Somewhere in the world, some where in the dark, I can hear a voice that calls my name" She sang to herself "might be a memory, might be my future, might be a love. Waiting for me."

"what song is that?" Kagome asked

"Its called 'somewhere' by Houro Kuwashima." Saki replied

"It's a nice song" Sango replied

"It's from your time Kagome or in a couple of years" Saki said as she brushed the hair out of her face.

"I've never heard it so it must be coming soon." Kagome replied as she gave Saki a hair tie.

"Thanks" Saki said and she continued to sing the song. "Rock me gently, hug me tenderly. Till the morning breaks; lights fade away. I've spent my time in vain, trapped inside pain, don't let me down and help me see the light."

Saki continues to sing until the song was over and Shippo clapped and she smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice" he said as he jumped on his shoulder.

"Thank you Shippo." Saki replied and she patted his head.

Suddenly as they were walking, Kieya tripped over a pebble. "OW!" she yelled and everyone started to laugh "Don't laugh! It was all Shippo's fault!" she yelled at them.

"How could this be my fault? I have been riding on Saki's shoulder this whole time!" Shippo yelled defensively.

Kieya looked as if she was very deep in thought until she said "you know... I don know but it just is."

Saki then shook her head with discuss and said "Kieya, get off the ground!"

"I bet you it was Shippo's fault" Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha! Be nice to Shippo" Kagome warned him.

Kieya then got off the ground and they continued to walk.

They walked for hours and Saki continued to talk about her time and what happened to the Earth. Soon they decided to settle down for the night and find a campsite.

"It's getting late, I think I'll go to sleep" Kagome said with a yawn.

"I don't understand why we haven't seen Naraku yet, Inuyasha" Miroku asked, I thought you said that Kagura said that he was planning something big?"

"She did, it's not my fault that was haven't seen or heard anything yet" the Hanyou replied.

"They say that it's most dangerous when it is quiet" Kieya said in a spooky voice.

"The tripping on a pebble girl is right," Saki said laughing at the name "things are too quiet"

"Leave me alone Saki!" Kieya yelled "you're mean!"

"Well Im not going to blame my meanness on poor little Shippo now am I?" Saki sighed, "Im gonna go take a bath in the river. I just saw one up ahead... Well I heard one up ahead" She said as she took a towel out of her bag "is anyone gonna join me?"  
"I will!" Miroku said

"Anyone besides Miroku or Inuyasha want to join me?"

"Feh," Inuyasha said "don't flatter yourself Saki, Im not a pervert like him"

"Yeah I know but still" Saki replied with a big smile

"Hey look!" Kieya shouted "the moons about to come out! I heard that tonight there will be a full moon, you know what that means Saki"

"Yeah, I know" She replied "but I think I will bathe before the big moment"

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked

"What big moment?" said Sango confused, "Is something gonna happen?"   
"Oh you'll see" Saki replied "when it happens, you'll know" she started to walk away.

They all watched the strange girl leave with a question mark on their heads except for Kieya's.

"Well aren't you 2 gonna go with her?" Miroku asked

"Yeah Kagome, normally your winning for a bath" Inuyasha added

"No, Im not a cold bath kind of person" replied Kagome as she sat down and looked through her bag.

"Yeah," Sango said "and besides, we just took one yesterday. We haven't gotten that filthy yet" Sango then sat next to Kagome "what are you looking for?"  
"For some food" She replied "Inuyasha, can you go get us some fire wood so I can cook our dinner?"

"Fine, but what are you making?" He asked her, looking down at her yellow bag.

"The only thing you eat" she answered "Ramen"

"OH, I like that stuff" Inuyasha said happily

"Yeah, me too" Shippo agreed

"And what do I do Kagome?" Miroku asked her sweetly

"You just sit here like a good boy and wait for Inuyasha to return" she replied with a wide smile across her face.

"Yeah lecher, we don't need you wandering off in the other 2 girls direction not do we?" Sango asked.

"Oh I wouldn't ever cheat on my love for you Sango" said Miroku.

Sango started to blush "Oh give it a rest monk!" she growled.

"Saki, do you dread it coming?" Kieya asked her friend

"Oh Yeah" Saki said closing her eyes "its not like 1,2,3 an pop out Kieya, my whole body changes and its not the most pleasant think in the world and... Hey, are you listening to me?"

Kieya was looking deep into the water. "Yeah but shhh!" Kieya replied.

Just then plunged her hand in the water and it came back out holding a fish.

"A fish" Kieya said happily "such a nice fish too and squishy, I will name him squishy!"

"Well hun, we might have to eat squishy if I have no more food in my bag" Saki said firmly

Kieya started to frown "But my squishy!"

"Your squishy might be our meal if we have no food, tell me, would you rather have a pet with no meal or a meal and no pet?" Saki said now sounding cross. Kieya looked at the fish sadly. "Look, things die when they have no food so he will die anyways even if we don't eat him so why not put him to good use, right?" Saki asked; her tone lightening up.

"Right"

"Good, now let us go and eat, it's almost time". At that they both dried off and headed back to the campsite, squishy in Kieya's hand. When they got there, everyone was already eating.

Saki looked up at the night's sky "its coming" she whispered to herself "I can feel it."

"Hey!" Shippo yelled "Kieya has a fish!"

"Yes we do and you have Ramen Shippo" Saki replied "May we use your fire to cook our fish?"

"Sure, we're done using it" Inuyasha replied as he ate some more Ramen.

Saki and Kieya then cooked the small fish and shared it.

"You know, I wish I had some more Ramen so I could give some to you two" Kagome said "Im so sorry"

"Its ok Kagome, we don't eat much anyways, hah Saki?" Kieya said

Saki didn't answer, just chewed her food silently.

"What wrong with you Saki?" Inuyasha asked "Normally your full of things to say"  
"Hah? Oh nothing, Im sorry" Saki replied "Um Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he answered suspiciously

"Remember when I told you that I would be able to prove that I was yours and Kagome's Great Grandchildren?"

"Yeah, why, you can't prove it now?"

"No, I can still prove it but it will be soon. Once the moon has fully risen, you will see" she replied

"See what?" Kagome asked worriedly

"The proof that I am of you two" Saki replied

"Saki is quiet because she hates full moons" Kieya said to them.

"But why?" Miroku asked

Saki then stood up and looked up at the sky once more to answer him. "Its about to start!" the moon had fully risen.

**Yeah, I know I left you at a cliff hanger but you still love me right... RIGHT? Oh well, just wait n see next time but until then bye-bye**


	5. Saki's transformation!

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Inuyasha blah, blah, blah!

OK everyone, here is chapter 5! Sakis transformation! Ooooooo! Well here it is, and thanks for hanging in there while I take forever and a day to update! I really appreciate it.

Suddenly a white glow surrounded Saki and her human ears disappeared and dog like one appeared on top of her head, her nails turned into claws as did her teeth into fangs and last but not least her hair turned white.

Everyone watched in amazement as her transformation ended. Soon it was over and the white glow disappeared. No one said anything. They all just stared at Saki and Kieya got up and went behind Saki just in time for here to collapse into her arms.

"It takes a lot out of her" Kieya said to them. She sat Saki down and Saki opened her eyes.

"Now do you believe me Inuyasha?" She asked "Does this not prove my decendance to you?"

"Oh I think it proves a lot" Kagome said

"Yeah, she kind of looks like Sesshomaru but in girl form with Kagome's eyes" Miroku said as he examined her with his eyes "And personally, I think she looks more beautiful then before!"

"But I don't understand something," Inuyasha finally said "Why does it take a lot out of you? I mean when I turn human or demon I feel fine." He got up and sat next to her.

"It's because my whole body changes from human to part dog. You don't get tired from your transformations into a human or demon is because you're half of both. When you become human it only for one day and plus you've been doing it all your life, and when you turn demon everything just gets longer and you cant remember anything that you did" Saki replied looking up.

"Yeah I have been turning human for 1 day all my life but so have you right, it should be the same." Inuyasha said confused.

"No, I have only been transforming into Hanyou since I got here to this era, never in my time"

"Why can't you transform in you time?" Sango asked her

"I don't know but I bet that Kagome can't use her Miko power in her time, can you Kagome?" Saki replied

"You know, she's right I can't!" Kagome replied "Now that I think about it"

Inuyasha just couldn't stop staring at the Saki. He had never met a Hanyou like him before and to top it all off, she even looked like him and Sesshomaru! Then Inuyasha smiled at Saki for the first time.

"I'm glad I met you Saki," He said "I'm also glad to know that your one of our…" he then looked at Kagome "Decendence."

Saki smiled back "I'm glad that your glad grandfather" she replied

"Just one thing," Inuyasha glared at her "Don't call me that!"

"The same goes for me, Kagome will be fine" Kagome said "and besides, hearing someone call me grandmother would be too creepy!"

Suddenly Saki got up and stretched her back and said "I'm going for a walk. Anyone care to joint me?" she asked everyone. They began to grow. "Ok guess not"

"I will" Miroku aid as he got up and moved towards her.

"Ok Miroku, let go!" Saki replied and they both walked off.

"Should we just let them leave, I mean, who knows what Miroku will do now that they're alone!" Sango said

"Nah, you know that he'll just ask the same question that he asks ever girl that he meets, Saki will probably say the same things that almost everyone else said and that will be the end of it" Kagome said with a sigh

"But what if by chance she does say yes?" Sango asked

"I doubt it" Said Inuyasha "and why would you care if she said yes? Jealous?"  
"NO!" she yelled

"Ok then don't worry about it, geez!"

Saki and Miroku walked down the forests path until they saw a little clearing. They had walked for a while and Saki strength hadn't fully returned yet so she wanted to sit on the grass for a minute.

"So Saki," Miroku started "why have you come back to this time? What your purpose because Kagome came because she had the Shikon no tama and now her purpose is to collect all the shards that are lost, so what are you here for?"

"Well… I don't know" She replied "It just says that every 4th generation can come back to this time, they never gave you a purpose"

"And who are 'they'"?

"They are my ancestors, my guide to life. I must do what they say even they don't give a purpose. They just told me to come here one day so I guess I'll find a purpose when it comes" Saki said looking at and smiling "Isn't life interesting Miroku?"

Miroku then sat next to her and took her hands and said "Saki, will you do me the honor in baring my child?"

Saki raised an eyebrow "And why should I do this?"

"A great demon named Naraku pierced a hole in my grandfather's right hand and now every generation is cursed with this hole of void. MY family's goal is to destroy this demon so that the hole will disappear but if I die, I will need a son to take my place and kill him if I don't first." He explained

"What a noble thing and I would, but … if I give birth to your child we'd have to be married and that'd mean that you would be related to Inuyasha and I don't think that he'd like that" Saki said; taking her hands back "And plus the kid would have to stay him this time period to do its quest and I wouldn't get to see him in my time and everything would just be a mess! Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess your right," Miroku replied "Everything would be complicated" Miroku then got up "ready to go?"

Saki then got up and hugged him and said " You're a great guy Miroku but I know who you really want to bare your child and I think she might come around someday" Saki let go of him "Let get back now, they might be worried"

They the headed back to the site.

"You know Saki," Miroku said "Your really beautiful as Hanyou, human too but the white really brings out the green in your eyes"

"Thanks" Saki replied

They soon got back to the campsite and settled down.

"Kieya, do you have any part in our family history?" asked Kagome sweetly

"No, I just Saki's friend who is tagging along for fun" Kieya replied

"You know that tagging along with us is really dangerous, right?" Inuyasha asked as he poked the fire's ashed loges with a stick "Fighting demons and Naraku trying to kill us an all."

"Yea but you see that danger is fun to me. I grew up and a safety freak home where everyone has to know where you are at all times and you're taught that the world is practically your enemy" Kieya explained as she took a blanket from Saki.

"Yeah Kieya but people raise you like that for your own protection. They care for you" Sango replied

"Well to me its all fun until somebody gets hurt then it's hilarious!" Kieya said laughing

"Well that's not a very good moral for what we're going through" Inuyasha said in a harsh voice.

Kieya didn't reply, jut wrapped herself in the blanket. Just then Saki moved closer to Kagome and whispered "So, how far?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered back

"How far have you gotten with Inuyasha-sama?"

Kagome was surprised at the question and her face turned crimson.

"I need to know, you know, it's a family thing 'n' stuff" Saki added as she turned to make sure no one was listening to them.

Kagome didn't answer, just stared into space. She wished she could answer proudly but it was so embarrassing that they had been together for so long and hadn't even shared their first kiss.

Saki looked at her strangely "By the looks of it, I'd say not as far as you would have hoped" Saki smiled "Don't worry Kagome, he'll come around soon!"

Kagome was surprised at the prediction Saki had made _"it's like she read me like a book! Yeah, I'd hope that we had gotten farther then a hug. He knows how I feel about him and I'm almost sure he feels the same way" _Kagome thought as she looked around silently at the others conversations; Kieya's face getting red at one of Miroku's comments and Sango hitting him _"But I just wish that Kikyo wasn't here! I wish that she would just leave us alone and … and… what am I thinking? This is so horrible of me to think this way" _she then looked at Inuyasha _"But I'm glad to know that we'll have somewhat of a family together. Him as himself or his reincarnation." _Kagome smiled at the thought and rested her head on the tree in back of her.

"God Miroku! That's such a wrong thing to say!" Sango yelled at him

"Yeah, Maybe but its true, she does!" Miroku said defending himself

Kieya blushed "I can't believe you Miroku, you're such a perv! And you call yourself a monk"

"Hey that's Miroku for you. Its his true self, asking girls to bare his child, groping, telling Inn's that there's an Ominous black cloud hangs over their tavern, geez its all him" Shippo told Kieya.

"Maybe but I still think that of all the butts I've touched, Sango's is the best" Said Miroku smiling

Sango whacked him over the head "the things you say sometimes are so… so… Inappropriate!"

"Remember Sango, violence is not always the answer, it's nearly an option" Kieya told her, shaking her finger in her face.

"You guys are weird" Inuyasha commented as he tried to ignore them

"Hey, Kieya's young, Miroku's a pervert and Sango overreacts to things. In my opinion it's a perfect group!" Saki said

"I'm not young!" Kieya yelled defensively

"To me you are, I'm 15 and your 14. See the age difference?"

Saki took the blanket back from Kieya.

"That's mine!" Kieya shouted

"See my point, you even act immature" Saki pointed out as she gave the blanket back.

"Come on guys, lets go to sleep now, its late" Kagome said as she slide down into her sleeping bag. They all agreed and soon fell asleep. Except for Saki, the night of the full moon was still young so she sat there in the tree opposite from Inuyasha and pondered to herself _"Why am I here?"_ and _"What is my purpose?"_

In the woods far from the group's campsite, 2 others were also still awake.

"Why have you come here to see me, Naraku?" Said Sesshomaru the plain tone that he normally had

"Forgive me Sesshomaru, but have you heard the news about the new girl?" Naraku asked him politely

"What new girl?"

"She's a descendent from your Hanyou brother" Naraku replied

"I haven't. Tell me about this girl and I will spare your life tonight"

"Oh thank you for your generosity my lord, but this girl has also come from the Bone Eaters Well. She claims she is of your brothers and his wench Kagome, the reincarnation of the Great Miko Kikyo. She says she has come from a time even later then Kagome, She says that Inuyasha and Kagome are her 8th great grandparents" Naraku explained.

"You don't say, um... I think I'll look into this" Sesshomaru said "Do you have anymore information Naraku?"

"Yes, I think she might have interesting things or information rather to tell you about the future" Naraku replied "I think you should see her."

"And how would you know all this?"

"Information travels my lord but now I must be leaving, Good night Sesshomaru" Naraku then disappeared into the shadows.

Sesshomaru thought about what Naraku told him. _"Information hah? It will be interesting to see this. Maybe I'll do it tonight" _he then looked down at Jaken and Rin who were sleeping on the ground peacefully. "I think they'll be fine for now. If anything happened I think Jaken can handle it." He then left in search for Inuyasha and the girl.

Sesshomaru didn't walk long until he caught their sent and soon got close to them.

At the site, Saki (Who finally fell asleep) and Inuyasha woke up by the sent of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha," Saki whispered to him across the trees "You're awake aren't you?"

"Yeah" He replied "I can smell Sesshomaru around and that can only mean trouble"

"Sesshomaru, isn't he your brother? Is he not my 8th great uncle?" Saki asked, now sitting on the same tree limb as Inuyasha.

"Yep, but hearing you say he is an uncle is really creepy and hard to imagine" Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree "I think we should go and see what he wants."

Saki agreed then jumped off the tree as well and followed him into the woods.

They didn't have to walk for long until they found him standing in a random part of the woods, obviously waiting for them.

"Why have you come Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sneered "It's not like you to come in the middle of the night."

"I have come to see the girl, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru replied calmly

Sesshomaru then looked down at Saki, who looked back at him.

"What do you want with me Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked

"I have heard the news of where you claim you come from and it interests me."

"And why does it interest you?"

"Because you claim that you are from Inuyasha and his wench and yet, you look Hanyou, explain why." He demanded

"Oh, every white moon (Full moon) I turn Hanyou, just like Inuyasha turns human on black moons (New moons). So as you can see tonight is a full moon and I'm Hanyou like your brother." Saki explained

Sesshomaru looked at Saki oddly.

"You say you are from Inuyasha and Kagome but then why do you look so family wise? You look as if you could be my sister"

"I don't know Sesshomaru-sama, but he resemblance of my changing and me coming here has something to do with being in every 4th generation" Saki replied as she stared at him. It's seemed to her that Sesshomaru had the same untrustworthy face as Inuyasha did the night before, that they didn't trust anyone.

"You are the 8th generation right?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yep"

"So then what does being every 4th generation have to do with coming to this era?"

"I don't know" she replied "My ancestors never told us."

Inuyasha was now getting bored of the conversation since he already knew the story "Sesshomaru?" He asked "You only came here to take to Saki, Nothing else tonight?"

"Yes," He replied "I only came here to talk with her, nothing else"

"So no trying to still or break my Tetsusaiga right?"

"No"

"Ok good, then I'm going back to bed, but I'll be on guard just to make sure you don't do any funny shit while I'm gone" Inuyasha replied as he walked away.

"Sesshomaru, I have but 1 question" Saki said "Do you believe what I tell you?"

He then looked at her sternly "I'm not sure, it sounds odd but then again everything has been odd lately. Ever sence that girl Kagome came to this time, so I'm not sure to believe you or not."

"You should be more trustworthy my lord, you will become much happier that way" Saki said as she went over to him and stood firmly in front of him.

This was the first time any Hanyou stood so closet to him with out a fight but she stood there with a soft look. It felt as if he didn't have to worry and that she was truly family that he could trust.

"You don't need to give advice girl," Sesshomaru said warningly" I didn't come hear for it."

"Then what did you come here for?" she asked. Saki somehow knew that there was a question that he wanted to ask but wouldn't.

"I don't know, maybe I thought you might know something important" He replied "but now I don't see the point." Sesshomaru then slowly walked away into the darkness of the woods.

"_I feel so sorry for you Sesshomaru"_ Saki thought as she walked back to the site. She soon got there and immediately fell asleep.

Oh man! That's it for now. Im sorry for making you guys wait so long but I type slow and I don't have much time anymore. School and stuff like that, but bee sure to keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Kagome's Runaway

Disclaimer: OK, I don't own Inuyasha and stuff blah!

OK finally chapter 6! yea! i haven't typed a new chappie in like... almost 6 months but hey! i haven't had a computer at my house, i had to go to the library and that took forever but no more of me rambling its time for the story to continue...

-in the morning- "wow, Sesshomaru came here last night and didn't pick a fight with Inuyasha?" Sango said surprised of the newly found news.

"Yeah, all he did was want to talk to me" Saki replied

"who is this Sesshomaru guy?" Kieya asked them

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half brother" replied Kagome "but he is Youkai"

'So then hey are you surprised that he didn't come here to pick a fight with Inuyasha?"

"Because he is always fighting with him over the Tetsusiaga"

"why?"

"because he is jealous that i got the big deadly sword and he got the sword that cant fight worth shit!It can only heal people" Inuyasha replied with his normal irritated tone on the subject.

"Anyways, what did the two of you talk about, i mean, he isn't the talkative type" Kagome asked to Saki as she packed up the things.

"Nothing really but i know that he wanted to ask me something that was important to him but didn't want to because i think that he was scared of what the answer might be" Saki said turning away from her packing.

"Sesshomaru... afraid?" Shippo suddenly blurted out "what kind of question was he going to ask you Saki?"

"That i cannot tell you" she replied with a warming smile

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked before Shippo could even have a chance

"One, because I'm not entirely sure on what it was and two, because its none of your business to know" said Saki "now are we ready to go?"

They all then continued to walk though the forest hoping to find a trace of Naraku that could help find his were abouts. The day was again hot and humid but they payed no mind to it. Finding Naraku was on most of their minds, well with the exception of Kieya who was sighing constantly.

"Do we really need to find this guy Naraku? i thought you said that he would probably come for you?" she asked with her last sigh of annoyance

"well most likely he will try and find us but why not make the process even faster and look for him too" said Inuyasha

"But why?" Kieya wined "Who is this guy? i know that he is a big powerful demon and that he did cruel things to Inuyasha and Miroku but what did he do to you Sango?"

Sango hesitated at the question for a moment. She found it painful to bring up such a memory but though it would help the girl to know."He... he made my brother kill our father and our fellow demon slayers while finishing a mission. Naraku then brainwashed him and took away all his memories and is now holding him captive as a servant" then where was a sad silence.

"... oh, I'm so sorry i... i didn't mean.." Kieya stuttered as she hung her head.

"Its OK, you didn't know and i thought you should know after all, you did ask" Sango said as she forced a smile for her sad stricken face.

There was another silence...

"You know kieya," Miroku said stroking his chin " If you were to bare my child he would get all the ladies. With my good looks and you remind there is no stopping him!"

"Oh will you shut up!" Sango yelled as her anger awakened.

"Or, if Sango bore my child he would be magnificent to all of the world! He could be a lord of a land and would be admired by all!" Miroku added "Or it both of you..."

WHACK! Sango and Kieya both smacked him in the head.

"Don't you even think that!" they both yelled.

"Poor guy," Saki sighed as she looked at Miroku's body lying on the ground from the blows "all he wants is some action and all he gets is pain"

Shippo laughed

"What?"

"You think that Kieya and Sango hitting Miroku is bad you should see Kagome 'Sit' Inuyasha many times in a row. Now that bad!" Shippo explained

Saki cocked her head as she watched Miroku get up off the ground and rub his head "I heard about that, the sit command, so it really works?"

"Yep, when he does a bad thing he gets scolded like a little puppy" Kagome said as she smiled at Inuyasha.

"and just by that one word"

"Yeah or if i say sit boy"

At that said Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow" he wined

"Oops, sorry about that" Kagome said regretfully looking down at him

"Oh yeah, like that wasn't purposely!" Inuyasha hissed

"It wasn't i sware!" Kagome pleaded "I'm really sorry"

Inuyasha got up and Saki and Kieya started to laugh at him

"Oh shut up you two!" he yelled "Almost everyday its sit,sit,sit,sit,sit! just a couple days ago i was sat for an accident, I'm sick of it. i bet you would sit me if you were having a bad day! you see Kagome, now i know why i picked Kikyo, she would hurt for stupid things like this!"

Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes as she listened to Inuyasha continue shout at her about Kikyo until she couldn't take the torture anymore and ran off crying. Everyone scowled as Inuyasha as he watched Kagome run away. It became silent.

"Well you didn't have to go and do that, it was an accident!" Saki hissed

"Your cold Inuaysha, you just made Sesshomaru look nice" said Shippo

"What did i..." Inuyasha stopped and thought about what he had said and felt a lump in his throat "What have i done?" He then ran after her.

"Where is she gonna go?" Kieya asked

"Most likely home" Miroku said bluntly "We always go though this but never this bad."

"I never thought Inuyasha could be so insensitive" Sango said with anger.

"I wish i was hanyou again so maybe i could help" said Saki as she looked at the hot sun.

"Oh yeah, i didn't noticed that you changed back" said Kieya dumbly "So what are we gonna do without them?"

They all became quiet.

"I think that there is a village up ahead. We can stay there and what until they return. Inuyasha will be able to sniff us out" Sango said pointing ahead "We exterminated there once. The rooms are nice"

They all agreed and started to walk there to wait for the return of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I cant believe he had the nerve to compare me to Kikyo. I was right before, i have no purpose here besides finding the jewel shards. If he wants Kikyo her can have her, i don't care anymore!" Kagome knew that Inuyasha would probably follow her after the others explained to him that what he said wasn't right and that when he would catch up with her that they would probably argue over and over again. She didn't want to have to deal with all that and she needed to get home fast before Inuyasha could catch up to her but would it matter if she went home? Inuyasha could just follow her there too! "I need a place where Inuyasha wouldn't think of finding me so i can think this all out but I'm just so mad!" She then realized the only place she could go. " I know! the Wolf Den! Koga would love it if i asked to stay there for a while and while I'm gone and Inuyasha cant find me he will worry... AH! who cares if he worries about be, he probably doesn't. The only thing he worries about is where to find shards are." Kagome started to run further and further yelling for Koga.

"Kagome!" said the wolf demon Koga as he sat up.

"What?" asked Kenta, one of the other wolf demons that guards him

"Its Kagome, she needs me. i can feel it. she is calling me!"

"But Koga, you need to stay here, and besides, she could be a million miles away from where we last saw her" replied Kazu, his other guard

"I don't care. Kagome is my woman and if she needs me hen i will go to her!" Koga then got up and ran off.

"Why did i say those things to her?" Inuyasha thought as her looked for her "She probably hates me and will never come back" he continued to run some more.

"Wait... if she was going home then why did she run this way? the Well is the other way" but it didn't matter to him for he kept running and trailing her sent.

"Where could she be running to? She knows how dangerous it is when you are alone in this forest especially since we have so many enemies around and looking for us. she is so stupid!"

Kagome stopped running to rest. She had been running for a long time and her crying made her exhaustion worst. "Where can Koga be?" she said to herself but just at that moment Koga appeared.

"Whats wrong Kagome, did that dog turd do something to you?" He asked her worriedly

"No,...I just need sometime to think about things so i was hoping i could stay with you for a while. please?" she sobbed

"Of course Kagome, i would be more then happy to have you stay with me but the den is so far away. would you like me to carry you back?"

Kagome nodded silently and go on his back and they left.

With no more then 10 minutes they were back at the den.

"You can sleep in my bed with me if you want Kagome" Koga said as he put her down on his large familiar straw mound.

"Only if you wont do anything funny, I'm not here for that" she replied

"I will not force you to do anything with me only if you ask" Koga said smiling as Kagome sighed with relief. Koga then started to walk off."I have some business to attend to and I'll be back as soon as i can. If you need anything, ask my clan and they will help you"

"OK" she said as she lied down on the mound and he left.

Kagome lied there in silence for a while with thoughts racing through her mind. "So Saki said that she was me and Inuyasha's descendants and she proved that last night. i must have married Inuyasha's reincarnation. i know that when we finally collect all of the jewel shards he will most likely use them not to become a demon but to make Kikyo alive again and i will go back to my time and live a normal life again and maybe i will go out with Hojo" Kagome then finally fell asleep thinking of all the possibilities.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha cried out "I'm sorry OK, i didn't mean to do all that" 

Inuyasha had gone such a long way looking for her and he started to feel ill with worry "Where could she be?"

"Kagome? So, you are still looking for that girl?" said a voice from the distance

"Who's there?"

"Why, you should be able to recognize my voice by now, my dear Inuyasha" the voice continued.

Suddenly Kikyo emerged from the trees "Tell me Inuyasha, why are you looking for her?"

"Don't worry about it Kikyo" he growled

"I see... i thought that you could tell me anything?" Kikyo said as she walked next to him.

"Kikyo, why did you try and kill Kagome again, what do you have against her?" Inuyasha stood up "She never did anything to you"

"She is a nuisance to me"

"Why?"

"For reasons that you could not understand"

"Why are you here?"

Kikyo looked at him difficultly "So you detest seeing me now? i thought you had feelings for me still but now i see you have suddenly lost them for that girl"

"No Kikyo, i don't mind seeing you. I like seeing you but..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"But what?" she asked

"But i don't like it when you say things about Kagome, she never says bad things about you and she doesn't try or talk about killing you!"

Kikyo looked shocked at these words. Did he care more about his girl then her and if so then why?

"I do not deny having feelings for Kagome but i still have feelings for you too" Inuyasha looked at her deeply.

"Well Inuyasha, you cant have both of us and if you don't hurry up and choose permanently, then i will choose" Kikyo's blue snake-like demons then surrounded her "Until then, i will be waiting" Kikyo then disappeared into the sky as her demons took her away.

Inuyasha looked at the sky where she had left and thought "I did choose Kikyo before and I'm supposed to stay with her but i have tried to stop seeing Kagome and I have failed at it. I cannot stop seeing either of them and I still have feelings for both of them and now Saki has come from the future. I know my feelings for Kagome are real and will always be but i just wish that i didn't have to choose between them" Inuyasha sniffed the air for Kagome's sent " I have to find her" but now the scents for Kikyo and Kagome were now combined and her couldn't tell where either of them led. "Shit! Now i have lost her sent!" Inuyasha yelled at himself.


	7. Good Night Miroku

Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Saki and Kieya walked for a while until they came upon a village and soon got a room, of course Miroku used is "Omonious black cloud is hovering over the finest tavern in town" stunt and like always it worked.

" I cant believed that you lied to that lod man!" Kieya yelled in disbelief "There is no omonious black cloud above this place!"

"Hey, I wouldnt complain" said Saki as she ate a rice ball "We got food and selter until Inuyasha and Kagome return"

"Saki is right" Miroku agreed "and look at what it got us!"

"Dont worry Kieya, Miroku pulls this stunt all the time" Sango said "You just have to except it"

Saki got up "Who wants to play a game?"

"What kind fo a game?" Shippo asked as he stuffed his face with food.

"I dont care, just pick one" Saki replied

"What about that game that you were telling me about with all those questions?" asked Kieya "That sounded fun"

"You mean Truth or Dare?" Saki asked

"Yeah that one!"

"OK, these are the rules of the game but first does everyone want to play?" Saki asked everyone

"Sure, why not" said Sango

"If Sango plays then i will too" said Miroku

"Good," Saki replied "These are the instructions and rules. Someone will ask you either truth or dare. if you pick truth then they will ask you a question and you HAVE to answer it truthfully or you will take the consaquence. If you pick dare then the person will give you a dare to do and if you refuse to do it then you will also suffer a consaquence. got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, I'll go first. Kieya truth or dare?"

"umm..ok truth!"

"I have you ever kissed a boy that wasnt related to you?"

Kieya hesitated "No"

Saki started to laugh "are you serious! your 14 years old and you hav never kissed a guy! That is sad"

Kieya blushed "Shut up Saki!"

Saki continued to laugh "Ok, ok im sorry. go ahead"

Kieya looked aroud for a good person to ask. "Ok then. Saki, truth or dare!"

Saki smiled at her "Truth"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Nope" Saki answered as she noticed that everyone was stairing at her reply "OK, Sango, truth or dare?"

Sango hesitated at the question. She knew that whatever she picked the would get something embarrasing but she decided to pick the safest one like everone else. "Truth"

Saki looked kind of annoyed but smiled "Alright. Tell me, do you think that Miroku is cute?"

Miroku smiled at the question and looked at her.

"umm... This is a stupid game!" Sango yelled as her face turned red

'If you dont answer then i will have to give you the consaquence" Saki replied

"And what would it be?"

"You'll have to run outside naked"

Miroku laugh and hoped that she would take it "I like this game!" he said

Sango blushed a crimson "Fine. i will say"

"And it has to be the truth!" Kieya reminded her

"I know!... yes"

"Yes what?" Saki asked as she gave an evil grin

"Yes i think he's cute!" she shouted

"I thought so!" Miroku yelled " You love me too dont you Sango!"

"I never said that!" she yelled and hit him over the head. "Its my turn now! Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said mockingly

"Ohhh! this should be interesting" Saki said amused.

"ok then i dare you to go an ask an old woman to bare your child!"

Miroku's smile disappeared "I pick truth instead!"

"You cant. once you pick truth you have to stay with it. its the rules and if you refuse then you will have do the consaquense"

"Ok then what is the consaquense?" Miroku asked hoping that it would be that bad.

" You have to walk around naked with a big sign on your back that says "Please bare me a son, for i am pathetic!" Sango grinned

Miroku pouted "Fine, I'll do the dare" he said as he got up and left _"I cannot believe that i'm doing this!"_ Miroku went outside and soon found an old woman. "Oh wise woman, I was wondering if you would dome th favor as to bareing me a child"

"How dare you" said the woman as she hit him aross the face. The other laughed hystarically as the red faced Miroku went back inside the taven to finish his turn.

"I can believe i just did that" he said "But now it is my turn" Miroku looked around the room and thought of who would be the best canadate. "Ok Saki, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"OK, i dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game!"

Sango slaped him and gave him a dirty look "You pervert!"

"Your the one who told be to walk around naked outside Sango so i wouldnt talk"

Saki smiled shyly "Well, i did pick dare and if this is my fate then i will have to take it" Saki then took off her shirt but to Miroku's dismay his dare didnt go out as planned.

"Well you only said shirt" Saki smiled "Its not my fault you didnt say bra too"

Miroku frowed "Damn"

"OK, Shippo truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said excitedly

"I dare you to kiss Kiara"

"Thats it?" Kieya asked "Thats so not fun"

"He's just a kid, give him a brake"

Shippo then went over and kissed th sleeping cat on the head and smiled "OK, Kieya, truth or dare?"

" I pick... dare"

"OK then i dare you to... ummm... tell your deepest darkest secret!"

"That doesnt count!" Kieya yelled

"Yes it does, if he says i dare you then it counts" Saki replied "Now do as he said"

Kieya gave Shippo a dirty look and Shippo laughed evily "Fine" she said "when i was 12 i was payed $10 to flash this guy that lived next to me" she said shamfully

The room became quiet

"Thats it?" Saki asked

"Yea i know, im so not cool for doing that"

"No, thats just lame as hell but oh well, ask someone" Saki said boredly

"Sango truth or dare?" Kieya asked, still looking shamful

"Well i would pick truth but i picked that already so dare" Sango said

Kieya laughed evily "I have the perfect dare for you Sango. I dare you to kiss Miroku and i dont mean on the cheek, i mean a real and meaningful kiss on the lips!"

"What! thats not fare!" Sango shouted

"All is fare in the game of truth or dare... hey, that rhymes!" Saki said eating another rick ball.

"Can i do it later?" Sango asked pittifuly

"Nope you have to do it now!" Kieya smiled widly at Sango

Sango turned red "Shippo go into the hallway" she told the young kitsune

Shippo mumbled something then did as he was told.

"This is your moment Sango, make it last!" Saki hollered

Sango then turned crimson, nelt over to Mirokuu and kissed him. Saki and Kieya cheered as they broke the kiss.

Miroku smiled "Thanks Sango," he wispered to her "nice kiss"

Sango then hurried back to her siting spot and barried her face in the knees.

Kieya yawned "Its getting late and Inuyasha and Kagome havent come back yet."

"I hope that they're ok" said Saki worriedly

"Yeah, they are probably aruging somewhere, they will most likely come back tomorrow morning" Miroku assured her.

Suddenly Shippo came running in the room "hey, the manager said that he was so thankful for what Miroku did that he is giving us an extra room because of out group size"

"Cool," Kieya said "Well im going to sleep. You can get your evenge on me tomorrow Sango" Kieya yawned again.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too" Saki said "Shippo can you take us to the room?"

"Sure" Shippo replied and ran out the door.

"Are you 2 coming?" Saki asked

"Yeah" Sango said as she got up and followed them as did Miroku.

Shippo then stopped at a door at the end of the hallway "This is it" He said happily

They opened the door to find a very small room with no windows or anything to give light to the room.

"This is it?" Saki asked "This room looks like it could only fit 2 people!" she exclaimed "It looks like a boiler room without the boiler!"

"Well it doesnt bother me so im gonna sleep here" Kieya said as she layed down on a foton "Im not a big light fan anyways"

"I'm with Kieya. Windows or no windows i could really care less" Saki said also going in the tiny room.

"well what about me?" Sango asked "This room can only fit 2 people and you have a lot of things so there is even littlier space to sleep"

"You can share the other room with Miroku" Kieya said putting down a blanket

"I'm sorry Sango, I would switch with you but I really don't know him and Kieya really doesn't like him" said Saki

"But I don't want to be alone with that pervert!" Sango whined as she looked at Miroku smiling

"Remember Sango" Saki repled "Miroku is still a monk so he really can't force anything on you or he would be going against his code and besides, your a demon slayer so you can handle yourself"

"But..."

"I'll tell ya what" Saki smiled "If he bothers you then i will take your place, ok?"

Sango sighed "Fine, I'll do it but i will probably end up coming back here"

"Ok, good night Sango, Miroku" Shippo said as he curled up between Saki and Kieya

"Good night Shippo" They bother replied and Miroku shut the door as they left.

Kieya rolled over and looked at was supposed to be Saki but a blanket of darkness had covered the room "I cant believe that you're going to make Sango stay in that room with that perverted freak" she said quietly

"Don't worry, she will be fine and besides," Saki replied "Do you wanna stay with the pervert?"

"NO!"

"Then dont worry about it Kieya, go to sleep"

Kieya said nothing but instead stared into space and soon the 3 fell asleep.

_"I can't believe that i have to sleep in this room alone with him!"_ Sango thought to herself as she walked into what was now going to be the room she was sleeping in _"But Saki is right, I am a demon slayer, I'll be ok... I hope" _She then looked at Miroku who was sitting on the floor, leaning next to the wall farthest from her.

Miroku looked at her "Look Sango, I'm not going to make you do anything that you dont want to do. You have to trust me once in a while, i would never force you to be in a situation that you do not want to be in"

Sango looked around the room and saw that all the left over food that was once there was now gone and the were 2 fotons there in their place. She then looked back at Miroku "You promise?"

"I promise" he replied as he got up. Miroku then moved his bed far away from Sango's "Sango?" he asked as he sat down on his bed

"Yeah?"

"Tell me truthfully, did you put more into that kiss you gave me then was expected or did i just imagined it?"

"You imagined it!" she snaped at him

"I asked because it just seemed longer then intended"

Sango didn't reply but instead she just stared at the ceiling.

"Sango why haven't you answered me?" Miroku asked softly

"Just go to sleep Miroku, Please"

Miroku then became quiet but smiled and thought of something "You know Sango, I really do wish for you to bear my child and not just because of Naraku's defeat" He then heard a crying noise in Sango direction "Sango?" He then got up and walked over to her "Whats wrong?"

Sango hid her face in her pillow "Because...because i realized that i do have feelings for you and that i do want to bare your child but I'm scared"

Miroku smiled in kind of a sympithetic way "Why are you scared?"

"Because i shouldn't feel way" she sobed " and now, if by chance i do decied to bare your child then i wont be able to fight Naraku and avenge my fallen family and friends" Sango then sat up and Miroku held her in his warm embrace.

"It's ok, you dont have to"

"But deep down I want to!" she cried

Miroku was indeed suprised at what she was saying but none the less they shared another kiss once more.

Miroku then let her go and looked into her eyes once more "Sango, if you really want to do it then it doesn't have to be now" he wispered to her softly "The time and place is your decision"

Sango knodded and Miroku went back to his own bed.

"But can you do me a favor?" She asked as she whiped her tears"Can you not tell the others about this?"

"It's ok" He replied "I wont say anything"

Sango thought for a moment "You know, you dont have to stay over there all alone"

"Only if you want me to come back"

"I..I do"

Miroku smiled. He then got up and moved his futon towards hers.

"Just because I have feelings for you doesnt mean that I'm not still going to hit you if you spy on my when i am bathing" Sango said with annoyance in her voice.

Miroku lied down and held her hand "I know, but its a pity though" he sighed "I do love seeing you so pure like that"

Sango scowled but she knew deep inside that she was happy "Good night Miroku"

Miroku looked at her and smiled "Good night"

They then soon fell asleep together, hand in hand.

**I'm sorry that it takes me so long to type this and not my other ones but the reason is, is that i have already pre-written this story a long while ago and it is hard for me to type and read at the same time. Please forgive me but i will do it asap!**


End file.
